


Office Connections

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: AU August 2018 [24]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU August, AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Nelix, No kwami, Office, Office Relationship, Promotion, Strangers to Friends, Team project, Teamwork, no magic, partners, working together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Felix learns he'll need to work with the office's new temp on a project if he wants a promotion within the company. He's not happy about this development, but he could use the promotion, willing to try working together. What he never counted on was Nino Lahiffe being that temp and his project partner.As time goes on, the two grow closer and soon develop into something more than coworkers. Felix learns that Nino needs his job to become a permanent one for personal reasons. He also finds that he's willing to do anything he can to help in those regards as their project's due date looms closer.





	Office Connections

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24 of AU Yeah August. Office/Workspace AU. Pairing: Nelix.

 

"What do you mean I have to work with the temp?" Felix glared at his boss's downcast head, the crown growing shinier with each passing month as the older man's hair thinned. "I've done plenty of projects on my own in the past."

"Exactly as I said. The higher-ups are expecting your next presentation to wow our newest clients. We need them to sign the contracts, Felix. If we don't get their signature, we might be closing our doors before the year is out." Armand spared the blond a half-glance before dropping his gaze back to the computer and spreadsheets before him.

"Why this temp? What's so special about the guy anyway?" Felix dared a peek in the temp's direction, not having bothered to learn the guy's name. None of them lasted long in their industry as many found better jobs outside the temp world. 

"He has a certain flair that you lack. Sure, you're great with numbers and facts, but you're rather dull. The higher-ups feel that this guy's flair will help in creating a sales pitch that will win over these new clients they've lined up. Just do it, Felix." His boss heaved a sigh before he added, "There's a promotion in the works for you if you can do this correctly. So, be a team player for once and work with this guy, okay?"

Expelling a breath himself, Felix nodded and turned away from his boss's office, making his way across the open floor plan, making up the bullpen of their office suite. As he moved closer to the temp's desk in the far corner, barely visible from the boss's office, Felix allowed him some time to assess the temp.

The man looked a few years younger than him, perhaps around twenty-two to his twenty-six. He couldn't quite recall if he'd overheard the man's age or not. He almost looked familiar to Felix yet he shook away that notion. There wasn't any way he'd know someone that clearly appeared lower class than the Agrestes. He'd remember a man like this one. He felt sure of it.

The man wore a pair of headphones around his neck despite them being against company policy. Felix wondered why an exception had been made for the guy when they'd fired past employees for far less. He guessed it helped they weren't a flamboyant color like some he'd seen on the current market. As his eyes looked over the neutral color, he noted the lack of any cords, realizing this man had some money since the electronics didn't look cheap. 

Besides the headphones, he wore clothing that didn't speak a professional office setting, his jeans on the baggier side with a few small tears near the knee. His shirt had seen better days if Felix were any judge, which he was with his father being a fashion designer. The man's shirt had several small holes near the collar, making him appear more like a vagrant than a contributing member of society. 

However, as he drew ever closer, he realized that the jeans and shirt reminded him of an older line from his father's fashion house. He wondered just what this young man had done to buy such expensive clothing, not sure he should dwell on such matters. Surely, his father would have destroyed all these clothes upon the line's retirement the following year.

Maybe this guy had dumpster-dived. Felix had heard of such things happening in some areas of the world though he hadn't thought it happened in Paris. Surely, the man had more respect than to search someone else's garbage.

Huffing at the man's appearance, Felix worked to hide his grimace as he wondered how this would work between them. He worried his promotion would be long forgotten before he'd even be given the chance to prove he could be a team player. 

Reaching the man's desk, the blond stared down at the other man, taking in the hunched shoulders and improper posture of someone far inferior to the Agrestes. It wasn't any wonder to Felix what the famous Gabriel Agreste would think or say to this man should the younger man been in Gabriel's employ. Felix almost shuddered as he heard his father's voice in his mind, berating the man before him for his lack of decorum and professionalism.

Tapping the man's shoulder, Felix prepared to speak when his voice froze, stuck in his throat as golden eyes glanced up at him. He'd never seen eyes that gold in his entire life, wondering if his father had a fabric in his warehouse to compare. Somehow, Felix doubted it. 

"What's up, dude?" the man asked, adjusting his glasses a bit as he focused at his new visitor. 

The adjustment caused Felix's gaze to wander a little higher, catching on the man's cropped curls and their springy appearance. The color wasn't necessarily an impressive one compared to Felix's own, but it didn't seem to matter. A long-forgotten itch raced down the nerves in Felix's arms and tingled in his fingers. An itch that Felix hadn't thought possible since his last relationship when he used to spend hours running his fingers through his lover's hair. 

He fought the desire to reach out and test the curls on the man's hair. He wouldn't be unprofessional with this man of all people. He couldn't afford such distractions since he'd learned of a possible promotion. While he wasn't anything like Adrien in seeking their father's elusive approval, it would be nice if Felix could see some spark of recognition in his father's eyes for once.

It took several seconds before Felix could reply in a voice that resembled a mere fraction of his normal one. 

Something about those golden eyes and curls had captured his attention, refusing to let him go.

"It seems we're being paired to work on a project together." He tried to go for a disdainful nonchalance yet feared he missed his mark by a wide margin. If he could go by the man's forming smirk, he'd failed miserably. He refused to be baited though, waiting for the other man to speak.

"Hmm, you're not what I was expecting, but I guess you'll do." The smirk he wore grew as he continued to glance at Felix. "Name's Nino."

Nino. That was nice. It suited the guy somehow. 

Shaking his head, Felix tried to appear unaffected still as he gave his name in return.

Silence reigned for a short time as Felix remained at a loss of words for this man.

The man had the audacity to flash Felix a silly grin as he scooted his chair aside and indicated a free one behind him. "Pull up a seat. I have a few ideas already developed."

Well, this definitely wouldn't work. This wouldn't work at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)
> 
> Update 6/10/19: This story will be completed and is on my list to finish. Right now, I'm working on a schedule to make this happen for all my WIPs. I will update everyone in the near future the progress being made for this story and other WIPs here on AO3.


End file.
